The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a seal end attachment.
In gas turbine engines, combustion of fuel and compressed air occurs in a combustor. High temperature and high energy fluids produced by that combustion are directed to flow from the combustor into a transition piece and toward a turbine section. The transition piece and the turbine section are normally coupled to one another at an aft frame of the transition piece and the stage 1 nozzle. This coupling can be achieved by advanced cloth seals.
During turbine operations and transient cycles in particular, the transition piece and the stage 1 nozzle may experience differential axial and radial deformation that affects several components including the seals between the transition piece and the stage 1 nozzle. In fact, field experience has revealed that the stage 1 nozzle tends to creep and due to nozzle creep deflection, seal effectiveness decreases. This decreased seal effectiveness in turn results in cooling air leakage to the primary flow path causing performance loss.